Descobrindo o verdadeiro amor
by Avry Malfoy
Summary: O amor verdadeiro supera qualquer diferença, é tao forte que é capaz de ir contra tudo e contra todos, feliz aqluele que encontra sua Alma Gêmea oiii, essa eh minha primeira fic... realmente espero q gostem bjoooo
1. Vidas paralelas

Capitulo I

Vidas paralelas

Na toca, Gina revirava-se em sua cama, o sol já entrava pela sua janela e cobria seu rosto. Incomodada com tal claridade rolava para longe do sol. Queria voltar ao seu sonho. Mas já não podia, tinha despertado de seu gostoso sonho. Ela abre os olhos aos poucos, piscando, acostumando-se com a caridade q invadia o seu quarto, deveria ter dormido até tarde devido a intensidade do sol que adentrava em seu quarto. Cobriu a cabeça com o edredom e se deixou vagar pela lembrança do seu sonho...

_Gina estava sozinha sentada admirando o anoitecer perto do lago em Hogworts, feliz na medida do possível, em não ter nada para fazer essa noite, pois seus deveres ela já tinha adiantado na noite passada, hoje era sábado o que era bom, pois sabia que não precisava acordar cedo no domingo. Ela olhou no relógio já, já teria q voltar pra dentro do castelo para o jantar, mas ali fora, perdida em seus pensamentos estava tão bom, ela ouviu movimentos atrás de si mas não deu bola, continuou a olhar a água q tornava-se escura por causa do anoitecer._

_Estão Gina sentiu duas mãos em seus ombros, ela olhou assustada para a pessoa atrás de si, e se deparou com dois olhos verdes, os olhos mais lindos q ela achava, era Harry, ele a olhava com carinho e passou as costas de uma de mãos em sua face._

_- Oi Gina – ele disse olhando nos olhos dela._

_- Oi Harry, tudo bem? – Ela perguntou meio sem jeito com o carinho dele._

_- Tudo, mas acho que com você não vai tudo tão bem né? Está ai a um bom tempo olhando pro nada, que há com você linda? – ele começava a acariciar seus cabelos e Gina sentia corar-se._

_- Nada Harry! Estou só aproveitando um tempo livre. – disse tentando convencê-lo, não surtiu muito efeito ela percebeu pela cara que ele fez._

_- Tá Gina, não vou insistir. Mas me preocupo com você e queria saber o q está acontecendo. – disse um Harry serio._

_- Se preocupa comigo Harry? – ela fez uma carinha de leve surpresa e mudando um pouco o assunto._

_- Muito mais do que você possa imaginar Virgínia. – ele suspirou e aproximou seu rosto ao ouvido dela. – Como acha que percebi que ficou aqui sozinha a um tempão?_

_- Anda me espionando Harry Potter? – ela perguntou rindo._

_- Não! Digamos que admirando sua beleza de longe. – ele beijou-lhe a face, e ela fechou os olhos sentindo aqueles lábios que antes ela tanto beijara, ela sorriu, enquanto que ele satisfeito com o que surtiu esse gesto na ruiva,falou num sussurro – Sinto sua falta minha menina._

_- Eu também sinto a sua Harry. – ela levava sua mão até a nuca dele._

_Harry a agarrara com uma mão na cintura e outra na nuca puxando-a pra si. Colocou seu lábio no rosto de Gina, que fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque, Harry percorreu com beijinhos até o queixo dela, onde subiu um pouco e alcançou a sua boca. Ele aprofundava o beijo, massageando a língua de Gina com a sua, num beijo suave, apaixonado, cheio de saudades. Gina sentia uma euforia por dentro, como se tudo voltasse a se tornar belo, era bom demais estar com Harry. Depois de demorado tempo ele se separou dela devagar, a olhando com carinho disse:_

_- Você é tão linda Gina, gosto tanto de você!!_

_- Nunca mais me deixe Harry, por favor, eu te amo. – era quase uma suplica._

_- Nunca Gina, não mais, eu também amo você e não consigo ficar longe de você, não depois de te ter tantas vezes em meus braços, depois de sentir os seus doces lábios em cada beijo. – Gina apenas sorriu. Era uma felicidade inexplicável, Harry voltou a aproximar dela para beijá-la..._

Então ela é acordada com a claridade batendo em seu rosto, era só isso que ela lembrava. Ainda desejava ter continuado seu sonho, desejava com toda força que ele se torna-se realidade, por que sentia uma saudade imensa de Harry, desde o enterro de Dumbledore eles nunca mais tinham ficado juntos dessa maneira.

Ela escuta a porta abrir e a amiga a chamando

- Gina, que faz deitada ainda, tua mãe tá te chamando – Hermione se aproxima e puxa o edredom.

- Humm – Resmunga Gina – Ah Mione to com preguiça.

- Não me diga?! Eu nem percebi, perdão. – Falou Mione com sarcasmo.

- Engraçadinha – Gina olhava a amiga com cara chateada.

- Virginia Weasley, nem me olhe assim, sua mãe me mandou vir chamá-la. Vamos ates que ela suba. – Hermione dizia lutando pra tirar o edredom de Gina. – Vamos, estamos discutindo sobre ir buscar Harry hoje.

Aquele nome despertou um frio no estomago de Gina, havia se esquecido que Harry iria pra sua casa depois da meia noite. Sentou-se na cama, sob os olhos de aprovação da amiga e mexeu as pernas pra ter certeza de que não iria desabar no chão quando tentasse andar. Gina saiu da cama e se direcionou ao banheiro com suas roupas nos braços. Quando voltou para o quarto, já tomada banho, vestida e com cabelos e dentes escovados, Hermione já tinha ajeitado sua cama e a esperava sentada.

- Pronto, vamos descer agora? – Gina perguntava a amiga.

-O que o Harry não faz com a cabeça dessa menina. – Hermione resmungou, rindo baixinho.

- Que foi que disse Mione? – Gina perguntava intrigada.

- Nada, nada, vamos pra cozinha então.

Na mesa estavam sentados Fred, Jorge, Rony, Fleur, Guy e Carlinhos, todos conversando animados. Sua mãe estava terminando de arrumar a mesa.

- Oi Gina, tomou poção do sono maninha? – perguntava Jorge.

- Pensei que ia acordar cedo para o jantar. – dizia e gargalhava Fred.

- Ahh queridos irmãozinhos, bom dia pra vocês também. – Gina respondia com sarcasmo e mandando um beijinho pra cada um dos gêmeos.

- Oi Gina, você acordou, sabendo que estamos com tanta gente m casa poderia ter vindo ajudar sua mãe né. – Sua mãe dizia tudo gesticulando as mãos e apontando a varinha pra todos os lados.

- Mamãe perdão, mas perdi a hora. E não sou só eu q vivo aqui né. – Falando isso ela olhou para Rony. – Todos poderiam te ajudar, já q tem tanta gente, são todos de casa. – Gina dizia sentando-se a mesa perto de Rony e Mione.

- Mione me ajudou muito. – Moly vinha trazendo bacons fritos para todos. – Brigada Hermione.

- Não me custa nada Sra. Weasley. – Hermione sorria enquanto servia-se do café da manha farto da Sra. Weasley.

- Mas então, do que falavam? – Perguntava Gina a todos.

- De buscar Harry hoje Gina, será emocionante. – Rony falava com entusiasmo.

- Emocionante, será perigoso demais Ronald Weasley, e é uma missão de grande importância. Emocionante era só o que me faltava. Juízo nessa cabeça garoto. – Brigava a Sra. Weasley com seu filho, que a essa altura se encolhia e corava intensamente com sermão que levara da mãe.

- Foi maneira de dizer mãe. – Tentava argumentar.

- Sei Rony, sei, melhor se ocupar em comer seu bacon antes que esfrie. – já dizia a mãe mais calma.

Depois disso o café correu normalmente, todos comendo e conversando sobre a futura aventura que seria a busca de Harry e outros assuntos do cotidiano, e o mais comentado comensais e Voldemort.

Enquanto isso num outro lugar, em uma certa mansão, um loiro de olhos cinzas andava pelo seu jardim. Não estava feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo não era infelicidade o que sentia, arrependimento ou algo do tipo por ter se envolvido com o Lord das Trevas. Há um ano Draco fazia parte do exercito de comensais formados por Voldemort, mas refletia constantemente se eram esses os ideais que queria seguir, tudo parecia tão interessante, tão a ver com o que desejava para seu futuro, mas agora era tudo um tanto chato, mas não pelo fato de exterminar do mundo bruxo toda essa ralé, como sangues ruins e amantes de trouxas, e o seu maior divertimento a caçada ao famoso Harry Cicatriz Potter, isso Draco concordava com o Lord. O mundo bruxo deveria ser purificado, sem pessoas como essas que eram extremamente indesejadas por qualquer sonserino que se preze. Mas eram chatas demais as reuniões dos comensais, sempre a mesma coisa, missões bem e mal sucedidas, imposição de novos ou repassados planos e distribuição das novas missões. Mas mesmo assim esse era o lado certo, Draco acreditava nos idéias de seu mestre, e tornava-se um comensal com futuro segundo elogios do Lord.

Draco dirigiu-se para o seu quarto após o almoço, tomou seu banho e deitou na sua cama, edredom e fronhas pretas com detalhes em verde e prata, na sua cabeceira tinha o desenho de uma cobra com pose elegante era entalhada na madeira e tinha o olho representado por uma pequena esmeralda. Draco apenas deitou e fechou seus olhos, pensando em descansar, pois sabia q a noite teriam q ir a caça do Cicatriz, era um dos dias de maior expectativa, o Lord estava louco pra pegar o Potter e apagá-lo de uma vez por todas. Pensando em mais uma noite cansativa Draco dormiu um sono solto.


	2. A busca a Harry Potter

Capitulo II

A busca a Harry Potter

Draco acordou e se levantou pensando se dessa vez a missão daria certo, estava ansioso, apesar de sua função era ficar mais afastado, analisando o andamento de tudo para se acaso precisassem ele entraria e ação para ajudar quem precisasse.

Ele levantou da sua cama, foi até o banheiro escovar os dentes e arrumar seus cabelos loiros. Depois abriu seu guarda-roupa, uma porta separada onde se encontrava seu uniforme de comensal juntamente com a sua vassoura. Draco vestiu-se, pegou sua vassoura e sua mascara e se dirigiu a sala de sua mansão, sei pai com certeza já estaria a sua espera.

- Draco que tava fazendo? Sabe que temos q tomar nossos lugares daqui a pouco!! – o loiro muito parecido com Draco fala meio irritado com o filho. Lucio Malfoy estava nitidamente nervoso.

- Pai estava no meu quarto me arrumando, mas estou aqui não estou, temos uma hora ainda pra tomarmos o nosso posto. – Draco sentava-se na poltrona a frente da lareira junto com seu pai.

- Oi filho, está com fome? Quer alguma coisa? Peço ao elfo domestico pra te trazer. – Nárcissa perguntava ao filho com um tom carinhoso.

- Não mãe, obrigado, mas estou sem fome.

- Vamos Draco, não quero dar mais motivos ao Lorde pra deixá-lo mais bravo. – Sr. Malfoy se levantou e se dirigiu a porta com sua vassoura e Drago seguindo-o.

Draco e seu pai montaram em suas vassouras e colocaram suas mascaras para então levantar vôo. Draco sentiu o ar batendo no seu corpo, sua casa esvoaçando, ele adorava essa sensação. Ele e seu pai foram cada um para seu posto a espera da hora de agir.

Faltava meia hora para meia noite e Draco sentiu sua marca negra arder ela brilhava, ele sabia q devia aparatar, seu mestre chamava a todos para uma reunião de ultima hora. Ele aparatou com uma fumaça preta junto com seus colegas comensais ao redor de Voldemort.

- Quero o máximo de atenção de todos vocês, não quero que deixem nenhum dos aurores sem um comensal estou entendido?! Já falei e repito, exterminem o máximo de aurores que puderem, só não encostem no Potter, ele é meu, podem encurralá-lo ou prende-lo, mas ele é meu, eu que tenho que matá-lo. E realmente espero que a varinha que peguei de Lucio resolva o problema dos núcleos gêmeos das nossas varinhas. Agora vão, todos vocês aos seus postos, e quando acharem o Potter me chame. – Voldemort fala com sua costumeira autoridade a todos os seus servos.

Draco voltou ao seu lugar, só a espreita. Todos voavam perto da casa de Harry ansiosos por capturá-lo e ganharem o reconhecimento do Lord. Ele estava mais distante, assim como seus amigos de escola Crebbe,Goyle, Blaise e Pansy que também se tornaram comensais da morte.

- Chegou à hora Draco querido. – Pansy veio voando para perto de Draco.

- É Pan chegou, e acho melhor você tomar sua posição. – Draco apontava para onde ela deveria ficar.

- Está certo, está certo, eu estou indo Draco. – Pansy foi voando para seu lugar.

Draco viu os comensais começarem a voar atrás de vultos, e então notou que eram vários Harrys cada um com um auror, admirou a inteligência da Ordem da Fênix em seu plano, mas eles estavam preparados, portanto havia muitos comensais para seguir cada Potter que totalizavam 7. Draco seguiu de longe os comensais que iam atrás de Moody, sabia que precisariam de ajuda, Alastor Moody era um excelente auror, portanto todo cuidado era preciso.

Os comensais encurralaram Moody e o Potter, Draco veio ao auxilio deles pois Moody começava a lançar jatos de luzes vermelhas contra os comensais e estes lançavam jatos verdes, ele berrou a todos.

- Não acertem o Potter ele é do Lord, cuidado. -bloqueando um feitiço vindo de Moody, Draco fez meia volta com a sua vassoura afastando-se da luta. Draco foi atrás de Voldemort, para dar a localização de Moody, quando avistou o mestre falou- Lorde das Trevas, um dos Potter esta com Moody, penso que pode ser ele, afinal está com um dos melhores aurores da Ordem. – Dando as informações do local onde estavam Voldemort falou.

-Certo Draco Mafoy, bom trabalho, irei atrás deles. – com isso Voldemort desapareceu em uma fumaça preta, e Draco se dirigiu para o local onde estava Moody e Potter.

Draco chegou Moody travava uma batalha com os comensais e Voldemort tentava ir atrás de Potter, mas nesse momento veio Blaise falando para Draco.

- Achamos o verdadeiro!! – Draco se dirigiu a Voldemort.

- Lord achamos o verdadeiro, os comensais estão perseguindo-o. – falando o lugar o Lord desapareceu novamente.

Draco se aproximou da luta dos comensais contra Moody, ele estuporou Moody, pois este quase o acertou também, quando olhou o comensal veio voando para perto de Draco e gritou.

- _Avada Kedravra._

A maldição acerto Moody em cheio, ele desmontou da vassoura e começou a cair, com certeza estava morto. Um Weasley passou com um Potter pelos comensais tornaram a lutar, mas eles conseguiram fugir. Mas esta altura já sabia que o Potter era falso, portanto se deram por satisfeitos em apenas machucar o nojento Weasley. Os Comensais se livraram do corpo de Moody, deixando pra trás apenas a perna de pau dele. Draco sentiu sua marca negra arder e aparatou onde estava Voldemort. Draco esperava ver Potter morto, mas quando chegou viu apenas Voldemort, e com certeza estava extremamente bravo.

- O que tem essa maldita varinha de Potter, ela acabou com a sua Lucio, virou Pó! – Lucio gemeu ao saber se estava sem a sua varinha. – E pra piorar Potter conseguiu entrar numa casa que tinha um maldito feitiço Fidellius, não consegui pega-lo. – Voldemort estava num nervosismo só, andava de um lado para o outro, sua mão direita apertava sua varinha e a esquerda fechava-se com raiva. – Todos já para a sede, vamos discutir melhor por lá tudo o que aconteceu essa noite. - Com isso todos os comensais desapareceram em direção a sede.

Na toca Gina estava nervosa, até agora ninguém tinha chego, temia pela sua família, temia por Harry, por Hermione, por todos os membros da Ordem. Ela estava sentada juntamente com sua mãe na sala de sua casa, constantemente ambas olhavam para fora onde todos eles iriam aparecer com a chave de portal.

- Mãe já estava na hora deles estarem aqui, estou muito preocupada. – Gina falava aflita com sua mãe. – como queria ter ido junto, detesto ficar a espera.

- Você é menor de idade Gina e outra graças a Deus que você não foi, já estou preocupada com todos que foram, imagina se você também fosse, toda minha família em perigo, ao menos você esta aqui. – Molly abraçava a filha, enquanto as duas olhavam pela janela.

- Mamãe olha, acho que são eles. – Duas pessoas apontaram no lugar onde era pra ser a chegada de todos por chave de portal.

Molly abriu a porta e viu que quem vinha era Harry e Hagrid, ambos um tanto machucados, mas aparentemente bem.

- Harry querido é você? – Molly perguntava pra ele,enquanto olhava o corpo dele pra ver se estava tudo bem.

- Estou bem Sra. Weasley, com alguns machucados, mas tirando isso tudo bem. Cadê os outros? – Harry parecia mais preocupado com o bem estar de todos do que com o seu mesmo. Seus olhos encontraram o de Gina, esta o olhava seria, Harry pode perceber que seus olhos brilhavam com labrimas que brotavam.

- Somente vocês chegaram ainda Harry, espero que os outros estejam bem. – Molly falou conduzindo ele e Hagrid para dentro de casa.

Molly e Hagrid se dirigiram a cozinha, e Harry e Gina ficaram na sala a espera dos outros.

- Oi Gina, você esta bem? – Harry olhava a ex-namorada com atenção.

- Ahh Harry. – Gina se jogou nos braços dele, e o abraçou com toda a força.

- Gina que foi? Calma vão ficar todos bem. – Harry ficou preocupado com a ruiva, ela termia em seus braços.

- Tive tanto medo de acontecer algo com você, tenho tanto medo que aconteça algo com alguém. – Gina choramingava no ombro de Harry, aquele hálito quente dela em seu pescoço não ajudava em nada a situação dele. Harry tinha vontade de beijá-la mostrar que estava tudo bem, que ele estava ali com ela e nunca mais a deixaria sozinha, mas não podia, já colocara em risco a vida dela pelo simples fato de serem amigos.

- Gina querida eu to aqui com você, estou bem como você esta vendo. E os outros logo vão chegar, também estou preocupado com eles, mas tenho esperança de que tudo ocorrera bem. – Harry afagava os cabelos ruivos e sedosos de Gina, ela pelo que ele ouvia começava a derrubar algumas lagrimas, ele se sentia culpado por aquilo, não queria que ela sofresse. Até que vira mais alguém chegando. – Gina alguém, mais alguém esta vindo.

Eles se dirigiram para fora, e assim esperaram todas as pessoas chegarem. Guy e Fleur trouxeram a noticia da morte de Alastor, conseguiram pegar somente a perna de madeira dele. Todos se sentiram mal com a péssima noticia, Gina deixou suas lagrimas rolarem, assim como a maioria dos que ali estavam. Harry tentou ir atrás de Edwiges, mas os membros da Ordem não o deixaram. Depois Gina foi conversar com ele.

- Harry não vá, eles podem estar te esperando, você entende na é? Por favor eu não suportaria se algo de mal te acontecesse. – Gina ainda estava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

- Tudo bem Gina, eu não vou, não quero te causar mais mal do que já causei. Mas ela era minha coruja, eu adorava ela, era tão linda, tão querida, minha única companhia na casa dos Dusley. Ele tirou tudo de mim Gina, tudo sabe o que é isso? Primeiro meus pais, depois Sirius que era o mis próximo de família que eu tinha, eu amava meu padrinho, depois Dumbledore o único que ainda se importava comigo, e agora Edwiges a quem eu também amava.

- Nós também nos importamos com você Harry, todos aqui te amam, para todos os Weasleys você se tornou parte da família. E pra mim você não é como um amigo ou irmão é muito mais que isso, me preocupo com você. E de certa forma me ofende quando diz que Dumbledore era o único, mas tudo bem sei que está com a cabeça quente.

- Desculpa Gina, sei e agradeço toda a preocupação que você e sua família têm comigo. Mas já coloquei todos em um grande perigo, já morreram quase todas as pessoas que eu amo. Realmente agora só tenho os Weasleys, Hermione e os membros da Ordem. E é por isso que eu não me perdoaria se acontecesse mais alguma coisa a um de vocês. Iria querer morrer se acontecesse mal a você. – Harry a tomou nos braços, afagou seus cabelos e encostou o rosto no dela.

- Então se é tão grato a todos, fique Harry, que demonstrará que agradece todo o esforço de todos em te salvarem e que morte de Moody não foi em vão, não coloque a sua vida em risco novamente porque me deixará preocupada novamente, não se afaste de mim. – Gina acariciava as costas do garoto que a tento tempo amava.

- Esta bem Gina, eu fico, mas Gina nós não podemos voltar, eu gosto muito de você, mas não dá, por favor, compreenda, será uma época complicada e ...

Gina tampara sua boca com uma das mãos e disse um sussurro.

- Pishh, não fale nada, eu sei de tudo já Harry. – então Gina rouba um selinho da boca do moreno e depois se dirige ao seu quarto.

Deitada na cama Gina pensa nele, era terrível escutar novamente da boca dele que não ficaria mais com ela. Gina começou a chorar, doía demais ficar sem Harry, ela sofria todo dia desde que se separaram, agora sentia como se fosse mais forte, como se tudo fosse se acabando, como se essa maldita guerra tirasse alem do seu sossego, pessoas do seu convívio, tirava-lhe o seu amor. Demorou 6 anos pra Harry a perceber, e quando isso acontece, ele diz que não pode ficar com ela, que amor era esse que não podia ser desfrutado.

- Maldita vida, maldita guerra, maldito você-sabe-quem, malditos comensais. – Gina chorava e socava a cama e o travesseiro, sentia uma dor enorme no seu coração, tinha que por tudo pra fora e essa era a única forma, chorar, resmungar xingamentos a aqueles que a faziam mal e socar tudo que pudesse.

Logo que terminaram Gina sofreu muito, quase ficou depressiva, vivia pelos cantos chorando escondida, apenas Rony a vira uma vez, tentara conversar e consolar-la mas nada aconteceu, nada justificava ter que desistir de um grande amor por uma droga de bruxo. Mas escutar novamente que não dava, depois de tudo que ela falara pra ele, depois de abrir novamente seu coração, e de certa forma demonstrar o quanto ela sentia sua falta, era tudo muito pior, seu coração estava dilacerado, ela estava sem chão. E agora ele estava na sua casa, como seria vê-lo todo o dia, ela precisava fingir que estava tudo bem, sempre precisou, mas não poderia ficar sozinha em cantos agora, teria que ser forte, teria... mas agora em seu quarto, deitada sobre sua cama, olhando para o céu lá fora, ela poderia ser ela mesma, se deixar consumir pelo que sentia e chorar o quanto quisesse...

Sem Ar – D Black

...

O sofrimento vem à noite sem pudor.

Somente o sono ameniza minha dor.

Mas e depois? E quando o dia clarear?

Quero viver do teu sorriso teu olhar.

Eu corro pro mar pra não lembrar você.

E o vento me traz o que eu quero esquecer.

Entre os soluços do meu choro eu tento te explicar.

Nos teus braços é o meu lugar.

Contemplando as estrelas, minha solidão.

Aperta forte o peito é mais que uma emoção

Esqueci do meu orgulho pra você voltar

Permaneço sem amor, sem luz, sem ar...

Perdi o jogo, tive que te ver partir.

E minha alma sem motivo para existir.

Já não suporto esse vazio quero me entregar

Ter você pra nunca mais nos separar

Você é o encaixe perfeito do meu coração.

O seu sorriso é a chama da minha paixão.

Mas é fria a madrugada sem você aqui.

Só com você no pensamento...

...

Meu ar, meu chão é você

Mesmo quando fecho os olhos

Posso te ver...

Gina acabou por pegar no sono de tão cansada de chorar que estava, dormiu na esperança de sua vida melhorar...


	3. Voltando a Hogworts

III Capitulo

Voltando a Hogworts

Gina acordou bem mais calma, sentia que todo o choro da noite teria acalmado seu coração. Ela se dirigiu ao banheiro, se arrumou e desceu para tomar seu café da manha.

Sua mãe estava começando a ajeitar a mesa e Gina se colocou em ajudar, Hermione que também acordou, desceu e ajudou à amiga. Logo a mesa estava toda posta e os Weasleys, Harry, Fleur e Hermione se sentavam a mesa para se alimentarem. Conversavam animados, mas Gina se mantinha um pouco calada ainda. Harry a encarou por um tempo enquanto ela estava ocupada comendo o seu mingau, ele percebeu que ela não estava nos seus melhores dias, conhecia essa garota há seis anos e sabia q ela era sempre sorridente, e perdera a timidez em estar em sua presença por um bom tempo já. Ele martirizou por dentro, doía saber que ela sofria por sua culpa, doía ter que olhá-la e não poder ficar com ela, mas não podia ceder ao coração, ela tinha que ficar segura. O clima entre os dois estava um pouco estranho pois Gina e Harry somente conversavam o essencial e Hermione e Rony notam o comportamento dos dois.

- Gina que está acontecendo, você e o Harry estão muito estranhos, mal conversam? – Mione perguntava a amiga preocupada com a pouca fala da ruiva ultimamente.

- Sabe Mione, muitas vezes melhor é ficar em silencio do que ouvir o que não se quer. Olha não se preocupa, eu vou ficar bem, mas entenda ainda não é fácil pra mim encarar o Harry todo dia. – Gina mostrava em sua voz claramente uma tristeza, mas seu tom era de que dava por ali encerrada a conversa.

- Este bem Gina. Quero que saiba que sou tua amiga, que qualquer coisa que você me conte fica entre nós, não falo nem pro seu irmão, nem pro Harry. E realmente espero te ver feliz como sempre foi. – Hermione abraçava a amiga e beijava-lhe o rosto e então começou a se afastar.

- Obrigada Hermione, você é minha melhor amiga, mas agora eu preciso botar a minha cabeça no lugar, mas quando precisar eu te chamo, assim como pode me chamar. – Gina disse enquanto Hermione se afastava dela.

O aniversário de Harry chegou, a Sra. Weasley fez um bolo para ele e todos festejaram a maioridade de Harry. Jogaram quadribol até entardecer, foi divertido demais Gina pode perceber, ela pode esfriar a cabeça. Ela adorava jogar, ainda mais com seus irmãos e amigos. Mais tarde Gina estava no seu quarto quando Harry passou por ele, ela o chamou para dentro.

- Harry quero entregar seu presente de aniversario, mas não poderia ser na frente de todos, então por isso te pedi pra entrar aqui. – Gina corava as maças do rosto.

- Gina não precisa de nada. – Harry se aproximava da ruiva.

- Mas eu quero te dar, pra lembrar-se de mim. – Gina se aproximou ainda mais de Harry, ele notara que ela não tinha cada em suas mãos e estranhou muito isso, quem sabe o presente estava atrás de si e ele não viu.

Para sua surpresa Gina o tomou pela nuca e o puxou para um beijo, o beijo mais romântico que ela já dera nele, era um beijo de despedida e ele sentia isso, mas desejava que não fosse de adeus e sim de um até logo. Harry passou seus braços pelas costas de Gina e a pressionou contra o seu corpo, ele aprofundava o beijo, acariciava os lábios dela com os seus, abrindo e fechando a boca num ritmo lento, cada vez que abria tocava sua língua na dela com intensidade. Era um beijo bom demais, isso os dois sentiam, tinha saudade, tinha paixão, tinha carinho, ambos pediram para que o mundo parasse ali, pois nada mais importava se não aquele momento de plenitude. Mas o momento dos dois durou pouco, pois Rony entrou no quarto e com o susto os dois pararam e se separaram.

Harry seguiu Rony para fora do quarto e Gina jogou-se na cama, conseguira o que queria fazer desde que acordara, se esse era o ultimo beijo, Gina não sabia, mas desejava que não fosse, caso isso acontecesse ela tinha a certeza de que o beijo valera à pena, houve entrega dos dois e ela pode sentir a saudade demonstrava por Harry naquele beijo, só isso já a fazia se sentir bem e guardar esse momento para sempre.

N/A : oiiii... bom agora a historia vai dar uma boa mudada, não teremos Hogworts sem Harry como realmente foi no HP/DH, por que uma D/G sem a influencia de Harry não teria graça não eh mesmo. Bjooo.. espero q gostem da mudança.

Chegara o dia de ir a Hogworts, agora eram apenas dois Weasleys  
( Rony e Gina), Harry e Hermione. Os aurores mais conceituados da Ordem da Fênix acompanharam o transporte deles para a estação de King Coss. O Sr. Weasley foi dirigindo o carro, com a esposa no banco do passageiro, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina no banco de trás. Juntamente com Tonks e Lipin.

Harry por maior segurança estava escondido sobre a capa de invisibilidade, mas o carro não demonstrava quem estava dentro, mas dando a entender que era um carro realmente de trouxas. Sem nenhum contratempo eles chegaram até a estação. Com um feitiço o Sr. Weasley diminuiu os pertences de Harry do tamanho que coubesse nos bolsos do garoto. Todos se dirigiram para a plataforma do expresso de Hogworts entre as plataformas 9 e 10, atravessaram correndo. Lá haviam um reforço maior da Ordem, Shacklebolt, Doge e Diggle, juntamente com alguns aurores enviados pelo ministério.

Hogworts ganharia uma segurança a mais agora com a ausência de Dumbledore, todos os terrenos de dentro e fora de Hogworts teriam aurores e membros da Ordem guardando, assim como feitiços de segurança poderosos como o Fidelius, Hogsmeade também teria a presença dos aurores e a Ordem da fênix, toda segurança era necessária para proteger a todos os estudantes e funcionários de Hogworts, mas principalmente Harry Potter e seus amigos, que eles sabiam que Voldemort e seus comensais sabiam da ligação que eles têm com a Ordem.

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina entraram no três depois de se despedirem do Sr. e Sra. Weasley, eles encontraram uma cabine vazia e entraram, ajeitaram suas bagagens e sentaram, mas logo mais duas pessoas entraram pela porta.

- Oii, tudo bem com vocês? – era Luna quem entrara com seus cabelos muito loiros acompanhada por Neville. – Onde está o Harry? Ele não vai estudar nesse ano? – Gina a olhou, mas não respondeu nada.

- Estou aqui Luna, embaixo da minha capa. – Harry respondia de um canto da cabine, e achava graça da cara que Luna fazia em procurá-lo por todos os cantos.

- Por que está sobre a capa Harry? – Era Neville quem perguntava.

- Aii Neville, não parece obvio?! Não todos esses comensais a solta, seguindo instruções de Você-sabe-quem em pegar o Harry, seria muito melhor pra eles se o Harry saísse por ai a vista deles não é? – Gina falava sem muita paciência.

- Nossa, que bom humor hein Gina. – Luna debochava da amiga, mas Gina apenas a olhou de canto. – Mas é Neville, ela tem razão, devem ter muitos comensais aqui na estação, só a procura do Harry. Vai ficar assim até chegar em Hogworts Harry?

- Não, a caminho eu tiro, mas depois quando chegar à estação terei que vestir novamente, pela segurança minha e de vocês. Sentem-se, só não em cima de mim por favor. – Harry ria de Neville e Luna procurando um lugar onde ele não estivesse.

O trem começou a andar e todos acenaram para o Sr. e Sra Weasley que se encontravam na plataforma. Rony se dirigiu ate a porta para fechá-la, depois sentou-se ao lado de Harry que ainda estava coberto.

- Gina maninha que foi com você, acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje ou o que? – Rony tirava com Gina, mas esta não gostou da brincadeira e falou brava.

- Rony não me perturbe, por favor, não te interessa se acordei de bom ou mal humor se quer saber.

- Olha aqui mocinha, me interessa sim, uma porque sou seu irmão mais velho, outra q você esta sendo grossa com todos aqui que nada fizeram a você. Portando modos Virginia. – Rony dava um sermão em alto tom para Gina.

- Se estou incomodando, é só não dirigir a palavra a mim Ronald. – Gina já estava corando de raiva.

- Só estava querendo ajudar Gina, mas se você prefere ficar distribuindo grosserias a todos os canto, dane-se. – Rony estava completamente vermelho e olhava com fúria pra Gina.

- Chega de brigar vocês dois. E Rony já, já teremos que ir para o vagão dos monitores para a reunião, acho melhor irmos indo, porque assim acabamos de vez com essa discussão de vocês. – Hermione falava levantando-se de seu lugar ao lado de Gina e dirigindo-se a porta. Rony se levantou e a seguiu.

- Tchau Mione, Tchau Rony. – Harry se despedia dos amigos tirando enfim a capa de suas cabeças.

- Tchau pra vocês. – Disseram Rony e Hermione juntos.

Rony e Hermione se dirigiram para a cabine dos monitores para exercerem seus deveres. Harry, Gina, Neville e Luna começaram a conversar.

- Harry como vai ser em Hogworts agora, não estamos tão seguros não é mesmo? – era Luna quem perguntava.

- É, receio que sim Luna, espero que toda a segurança que Hogworts vai oferecer seja suficiente para proteger todos que vão ficar lá. – Harry parecia um tanto preocupado, olhava sempre para fora, como se esperando que algo acontecesse.

Mas a viagem seguiu sem problemas, todos chegaram bem até Hogsmeade. Harry se cobriu com a capa, e todos se dirigiram para as carruagens. Logo o castelo de Hogworts aparecia todo iluminado, lindo como sempre. Eles passaram pelos portões e depois entraram no castelo. Como sempre os alunos veteranos foram para o salão principal para esperarem a entrada e a escolha das casas para os primeiristas. Depois da escolha foi servido jantar todos comeram muito bem, descobriram que Lupin voltara a dar a disciplina de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, professora McGonagall virara diretora e Sprout subdiretora, Lupin assumira o cargo de diretor da casa da Grifinória, Tonks era a nova professora de transfiguração. Após o jantar todos se dirigiram aos seus quartos. Gina ia subindo a escada quando uma voz a trás de si falou.

- Weasley, ande, esta atrapalhando a passagem dos outros. – Era uma voz arrastada e muito conhecida.

- Me poupe Malfoy, o castelo é grande e não tem só onde estou andando pra passar, não sei se está bem da vista pra notar isto. – Gina debochava de Malfoy.

- Olha como fala comigo Weasley, posso tirar os pontos que a Grifinória ainda não ganhou, sou monitor chefe se é que ainda não percebeu. – Malfoy enchia o peito para mostrar seu botão grande.

- Ohh nem havia notado, parabéns. Agora se me da licença, vou me dirigir para meu quarto e não continuar a atrapalhar a passagem dos alunos aqui parada falando com você. – Gina virou as costas, balançando seus lindos cabelos ruivos.

- Garota impertinente e sem educação, só podia ser daquela prole de traidores de sangue dos Weasleys, mas até que ela é muito mais corajosa que aquele irmão dela. – Malfoy virava sobre os calcanhares e olhava os monitores levando seus alunos para suas casas. – Vamos é pra hoje gente, sem bagunça ai o terceirista.

Gina foi para seu dormitório, depois de um bom banho deitou em sua cama de dosel e resmungou.

- Malfoy arrogante, bem feito me pegou em um dos piores dias, deixei falando sozinho, aquele comensal nojento. – ela se ajeitou em sua cama, embaixo de suas cobertas. – Ficar com o Harry na mesma cabine é tortura, ninguém merece ter que ignorar a presença dele pra não me machucar mais em ter ele por perto como apenas um bom amigo. – Gina afundou em sua cama e ficou perdida em seus pensamentos, desejando com todas as forças que essa dor de não ter Harry acabasse logo, enfim adormeceu.


	4. A missão de Draco

IV Capitulo

IV Capitulo

A missão de Draco

Gina acorda na manhã seguinte, se levanta e se arruma para ir ao salão principal tomar seu café da manhã, hoje era o primeiro dia de aula, ela estava ansiosa para saber seus horários e começar novamente a rotina, sabia que estudando ocuparia sua mente deixando assim, um pouco de sua tristeza de lado.

Gina encontrou seu amigo Colin na sala comunal da Grifinória, e este veio ao seu encontro.

-Gina querida, bom dia. Vamos tomar nosso café? – Colin a cumprimentada com um beijo em seu rosto.

- Vamos sim. E bom dia pra você também Colin. – Ambos saíram pelo retrato da mulher gorda em direção ao salão principal.

O salão estava cheio já, e todos os alunos animados conversando, Gina e Colin foram para a mesa da Grifinória, e sentaram-se próximos a Hermione, Rony e Harry. Todos comeram a vontade, até que os diretores de cada casa distribuíram os horários. E depois disso todos os alunos se dirigiram aos dormitórios para buscarem seus materiais e correrem para o primeiro horário. Gina começou bem as aulas, tinha dupla de transfiguração, mas ela gostava bastante, sem contar que a professora era Tonks esse ano, e ela era ótima, não que McGonagall não fosse, mas Tonks era mais engraçada. Gina sentou-se juntamente com Colin numa carteira, era bem na frente, afinal gostava dessa aula, o que não colaborava era o fato de ter que dividi-las com os sonserinos. A aula ainda nem começara e as implicações entre eles já se iniciavam.

- Weasley se já não bastasse ter q te aturar nessa escola e na sua presença nessa sala infectando-a, você ainda faz questão de sentar-se bem na frente para atrapalhar a nossa visão e nos forçar a olhar esse seu cabelo ruivo horrível?! – Dizia uma loira mais ao fundo da sala, com suas vestes verde e prata.

- Burton, se tanto te incomodo então retire-se e veja se a nova professora ira se agradar com isso, caso contrario olhe para frente e não para meus cabelos que estão brilhantes e sedosos, diferente dos seus que estão pura palha de tanto que faz poção para deixá-los loiros. – Gina ria da expressão de raiva da garota, Burton estava pronta pra revidar, mas Tonks chegou na sala.

- Weasley e Burton chega né, vamos iniciar a aula, parando com essa briga e iniciando nossas atividades. – Tonks olhava para Gina e Sthefany. – Bom, para aqueles que não me conhecem, sou Tonks, a nova professora de Transfiguração, e espero que tenhamos um ano de boa aprendizagem nessa escola. Hoje começaremos transformando objetos em animais. Adianto a vocês que não será fácil, por isso tomaremos uma boa parte do semestre aprendendo isto, pois existem vários animais diferentes com diversos tamanhos, com pequenas mudanças no movimento da varinha, por tanto tem que haver cuidado quando se realiza, mas isso deixaremos mais pra frente. Hoje transformaremos algum material de vocês em algum animal pequeno. Vamos ao trabalho. – Tonks mostrava aos alunos como deveriam fazer, e pronunciar o feitiço.

Gina era boa em transfiguração, mas achou esta um tanto quanto difícil, já era a sua quinta tentativa e nada ainda. Gina brandiu novamente sua varinha e gritou o feitiço, para sua felicidade seu penal virara um camundongo branco.

Chegara a hora do almoço e Gina foi para o salão principal com a barriga roncando de fome, estava entrando pela porta quanto choca-se com alguém, Gina quase cai, mas se recompõe, quando olha quem a atropelou viu que era ninguém mais ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.

- Olha por onde anda Malfoy para não sair atropelando ninguém pelo caminho. – Gina falava com fúria em sua voz.

- Ahh! Como se fosse apenas eu não é Weasley, você não presta a atenção pra onde está indo. – Draco a provocava ainda mais. – Não era pra menos, tinha que ser uma Weasley mesmo.

- Malfoy! Seu ... ah esquece não vou perder meu tempo falando com você, vou comer que ganho mais. - virando as costas e indo em direção a mesa da Grifinória.

- Ninguém vira as costas pra mim Weasley, sou um Malfoy. – Draco berrava olhando Gina se afastar. – Que petulância dessa pobretona, quem acha que é pra me deixar falando sozinho.

Gina sentou-se perto de Hermione, não percebeu que seus amigos tinham notado sua pequena discussão com Draco.

- Que aconteceu ali Gina? – Hermione foi a primeira a perguntar.

- Ah Mione sabe como é o Malfoy não perde uma chance de importunar alguém. – lembrava à amiga.

- Ele te desrespeitou Gina, te machucou? Vi que quase te derrubou. – Harry mantinha os olhos fixos em Gina.

- Não Harry, estou muito bem e deixei ele falando sozinho também, ele não merece nem que discuta com ele. – Gina fazia pouco caso de Malfoy.

Gina olhou para a mesa as Sonserina e lá estava Malfoy rodeado de garotas como sempre, ele estava irritado, ela pode notar, e conversava com as garotas.

- Draco o que aconteceu ali, o que aquela nojenta da Weasley tava falando com você. – Pansy perguntava a Draco fazendo cara de nojo.

- Ela se esbarrou em mim, e veio dar uma de superior, olha bem pra ela né. – Draco falava com a voz ainda mais arrastada.

Depois do almoço todos teriam aulas, e se dirigiram a elas, Draco ocupou a cabeça e esqueceu-se do transtorno com Gina no almoço, ele já terminara sua poção e Slughorn a aprovara, o professor passou muitos deveres já no primeiro dia de aula e Draco saiu da sala para a biblioteca.

Dias passaram e a rotina era sempre a mesma, aulas, deveres e conversas com os colegas. Os treinos de Quadribol começaram e Gina foi treinar com seus colegas. Ela atacava as goles muito bem como sempre fazia, Rony conseguia pegar algumas, mas a maioria ele deixava passar, Harry voava entre seus jogadores distribuindo instruções. Mas no meio do treino foram incomodados por Malfoy e seus jogadores.

Draco observava Gina jogando enquanto chegava até o campo, um pensamento passou por sua cabeça, _essa Weasley joga muito bem, até aturaria ter ela no meu time só para derrotar o Cicatriz._ Draco teve consciência do que pensou e logo tratou de balançar a cabeça para jogar longe esses pensamentos e dar lugar ao _uma Weasley, nunca, nem por uma taça de copa mundial._ Agora sim o pensamento lhe agradava e foi com ele que Draco gritou.

-Potter, desce aqui. Temos autorização para utilizar o campo de Quadribol para treinarmos.

- Malfoy vaza daqui, nós já tínhamos o campo reservado, quem você acha que é pra chegar aqui exigindo o campo se não foi reservá-lo. – Harry dizia aterrissando com sua vassoura ao lado de Draco.

- Nós temos uma autorização do professor, Potter, você nada pode fazer, portanto saia já daqui e tire esses seus amigos pobretões e o resto que você insiste em chamar de time. – Malfoy balançava o pergaminho e olhava com cara de nojo para Rony.

- Olha bem o que você fala Malfoy, mesmo porque nós temos muito mais time do que você, se é que me entende, um bando de seguidores Malfoy não é bem um time. Na Grifinória todos jogam por talento o que não é o forte da Sonserina não é mesmo. – Gina estava enraivecida, não agüentava mais as tantas provocações de Draco, ele estava mais insuportável que em qualquer outro ano que tinham freqüentado a escola.

- Defendendo seu namoradinho Weasley, mas creio que Potter sabe falar por si só. – Draco observava Gina corar-se e divertia com isso.

- Não estou defendendo o Harry, Malfoy, estou apenas falando a verdade. Mas já que tocou no assunto, se você não sabe não namoramos mais, portanto não tenho que defender ninguém aqui a não ser eu mesma estamos entendidos?!. – Gina saia brava para o vestiário, ser chamada de namorada do Harry quando isso já não era mais, a incomodava demais e sabia que tinha falado demais.

- Ohh tem alguém que se estressou aqui em apenas mencionar o seu nome Potter, acho que as coisas não vão bem para o seu lado, caro Cicatriz. – Draco debochava de Harry sem a mínima discrição, sorria aquele famoso riso sarcástico.

- Cale-se Malfoy – Harry quase partia pra cima de Draco quando Rony colocou a mão em seu ombro. – Cale-se Malfoy, antes que tudo piore pra você, você não perde por esperar.

- Sentado Potter – e com isso levantou vôo com sua vassoura chamando seus colegas.

Harry também foi ao vestiário, quando terminou de se arrumar viu Gina saindo do Feminino já com o uniforme da escola.

- Gina, você ta legal, me desculpa pelas grosserias do Malfoy. – Harry aproximava-se dela. Mas Gina se esquivou.

- Tudo bem, não é de hoje que Malfoy implica conosco não é, nem primeira nem a ultima vez. Tchau Harry. – dizendo isto ela tomou rumo ao castelo.

Gina sentia-se um pouco afastada ou deixada de lado por seu irmão, Hermione e Harry. Ela sabia muito bem o porquê, era a missão que Dumbledore tinha destinado a eles, sabia que por vezes eles saiam de Hogworts com autorização da professora Minerva. Gina não sabia exatamente do que se tratava, mas mesmo assim não justificava o fato deles terem se afastado tanto. Quando pensava nisto, ela acabava por dizer a própria mente que era melhor, assim Harry estava longe dela.

Draco seguia instruções de Voldemort e apenas observava as fraquezas de Potter, as quais já descobrira algumas, e também uma das mais importantes. Draco estava satisfeito por realizar seu trabalho muito bem, os seus colegas sonserinos que também eram comensais apenas tinham que seguir ordens dadas por Malfoy, cujo até agora era não fazer nada com ninguém e sim observar Potter e seus amiginhos. Draco também saia com freqüência de Hogworts, mas não tinha consciência das saídas de Harry, Rony e Hermione. Ele tinha uma reunião com o Lorde das Trevas, e sabia que teria que relatar tudo que havia presenciado na escola até o momento, ele tinha suas maneiras de sair sem ninguém saber.

Chegando a cede Draco esperou paciente por sua vez de falar, Voldemort conversava com Severo Snape. Quando Voldemort o chamou ele já estava pronto para falar o que ele quisesse saber.

- Draco, descobriu algo que possa me ajudar a derrotar o Potter? – Voldemort ia direto ao ponto, com sua voz fria e autoritária.

- Sim Milord, observei por esse tempo os pontos fracos do Potter e espero que minhas informações sejam úteis para a nossa missão. - Draco encarava o Lorde, não sentia medo da aparência pálida e ofídica que Voldemort tinha, como este nada falou, Malfoy entendeu que devia continuar. – Potter presa muito pela segurança daqueles que estão perto de si, e principalmente daqueles que ama, dentre os quais restaram depois da morte de seu padrinho e Dumbledore, a família Weasley, Granger, Lupin e os membros da Ordem da Fênix, mas nenhum deles o afetaria tanto quanto a pequena Weasley, eles namoravam ano passado, mas Potter rompeu o namoro pelo que pude entender numa discussão.

- Mas se terminou, por que motivo você me diz que ele se importaria tanto com a segurança daquela traidorazinha de sangue? – Voldemort interrompia Draco com sua típica voz fria.

- Simples meu Senhor, Potter a defende de tudo, é só provocar a pequena Weasley que o Potter perde todo o seu controle. Acredito que ainda seja apaixonado por ela e só se separou para protegê-la, pois tem medo que algo de mal ocorra a sua amada. – Draco dava um pequeno sorriso com sarcasmo.

- Faz sentido Malfoy, aquele garoto otário faria tudo para proteger a quem ama, até mesmo abdicar de seu amor por ela e sua própria felicidade para poder salva-la, é típico dele. – Voldemort falava mais contende com o resultado obtido por Draco, seria interessante usar esta fraqueza a seu favor, e logo deu novas instruções a Malfoy. – Draco você fez um excelente trabalho, pois terá grande utilidade, usaremos desta fraqueza que Potter tem com a pequena Weasley a nosso favor, se bem entendi só sua aproximação com a garota o afeta. Portanto você a seduzira, não será difícil pra você eu sei da sua fama com as mulheres. – vendo a cara de surpresa e um pouco de indignação de Draco o lorde acrescentou. – Malfoy, sei que detesta essa garota, e será uma tarefa difícil pra você mas lembre-se do nosso maior objetivo, atacar Potter, e afinal ela é uma garota, e de garotas sei que você gosta muito.

- Sim mestre. – Draco apenas assistiu, não achava que Voldemort daria uma missão dessas para ele, _uma Weasley_, ele pensava. Sabia que podia pensar o que quisesse, pois o Lorde não penetraria sua mente, era bom em oclumência. Na verdade não queria se aproximar daquela garota, mas não teria alternativa, Voldemort assim queria.

N/A Deusculpa ademora em publicar, estava com muitas provas da faculdade, por tanto sem tempo pra escrever... entrei em ferias e tratei de me dedicar a minha fic hehehe

bjuss por favor Reviews


	5. O beijo

V Capítulo

O beijo

Passara uma semana após a ultima reunião com Voldemort, e Draco ainda não tinha arranjado uma maneira de se aproximar de Gina, na verdade ele nem queria muito, apesar de saber que seu Lorde o obrigaria.

Era hora do almoço e todos estavam no salão Principal, apreciando as deliciosas comidas feita pelos elfos, Gina sentava-se ao lado de Colin e sua amiga Sophia, conversavam felizes. Draco a observava da mesa da Sonserina, a olhando com atenção até que era bonita ele pensava bom deveria ser afinal tantos garotos eram loucos por ela e ele sempre se perguntava por quê? Chamava-os de loucos, pois ela era uma Weasley. Mas agora olhando ela como apenas uma garota via que era realmente bonita Gina se levantou e Draco a acompanhou com os olhos, ela se retirava do Salão Principal, seus cabelos ruivos caiam nas costas, eram compridos e aparentemente sedosos, pois balançavam a cada movimento dela, Draco começava a analisar o corpo dela, e era realmente bonito, antes que seus pensamentos continuassem alguém o chama de volta a realidade, Draco chegou a se assustar, mas não demonstrou isto.

- O que tanto você olha Draco? – Zabini perguntava ao amigo, e olhava na direção em que Draco olhava antes. – humm, a pequena Weasley, quem diria, Malfoy vidrado na garota.

- Quem... eu... não, não olhava pra ela não, onde já se viu uma coisa dessas. Eu não estava olhando pra nada, apenas pensando na minha próxima missão. – Draco falava mais rápido que o normal.

- Ahh ta, sei, a missão claro. – Zabini ria um pouco do amigo, Draco apenas o olhou serio e ele se calou. – Malfoy, leve na esportiva meu amigo, estou brincando com você.

Draco levantou da mesa pra ir em direção ao salão comunal da Sonserina, não deveria ter deixado Blaise perceber que analisava a Weasley. Precisava tomar mais cuidado, não queria que seus amigos soubessem antes do tempo que teria que se envolver com a ruiva.

Ele passou os próximos dias observando Gina e pensando no que poderia fazer para abordá-la e seduzi-la, sabia que não seria fácil. Já a própria Gina estava ocupada com os estudos, por vezes conversava com Mione, Rony e Harry no salão comunal, mas o papo acabava por ser sobre a tarefa deixada por Dumbledore, até então eles não disseram a Gina do que se tratava, mas sempre falavam onde tinham ido, se conseguiram ou não descobrir algo.

Numa dessas noites Gina percebeu que Harry e Rony não conversavam muito e achou aquilo muito estranho, decidiu perguntar a Mione o que havia acontecido.

- Eles discutiram na barraca ontem à noite, foi feia Gina, não sei se Rony continuara a ir com a gente, ele está tão perturbado. – Hermione falava com medo na voz.

- Não se preocupe Mione, sabe como são os dois, brigam, mas daqui a pouco se acertam. – Gina sentava ao lado da amiga pra confortá-la. – E você e Rony nada ainda?

- Gina, sabe que não, e aparentemente nunca passara de amizade, Rony me tem como amiga tá mais do que na cara isso. E outra, depois dessa briga então, fiquei para ajudar o Harry né, e Rony ficou bravo comigo também. – Hermione abaixava a cabeça e deixava as lágrimas começarem a rolar.

- Hermione você sabe que eu acho que o Rony gosta mesmo de você, tanto que ficou bravo com você por continuar com o Harry, é um bobo porque sabe que não tem nada a ver você e o Harry, mas é apenas ciúmes você vai ver. Não chora. – Gina acariciava o ombro da amiga.

Depois que Hermione se acalmou as duas foram para seus dormitórios para descansarem.

Depois de um dia de aula Draco estava na biblioteca, já era noite e ainda não tinha saído de lá, tinha um trabalho gigante pra terminar sobre antídotos para venenos poderosos passados por Slughorn, não agüentava mais ler tantos livros, tinham uns oito diferentes abertos sobre a mesa que ocupava, alem do seu rolo de pergaminho. Draco sentia a mão doer de tanto escrever, seu pescoço dolorido de ficar inclinado sobre o pergaminho, resolveu então se esticar um pouco e buscar outro livro pra ver se havia mais alguma anotação pra terminar seu trabalho.

Ele foi até a instante de livros e retirava alguns para ver se achava o assunto que procurava, enquanto folheava um dos livros que tinha tirado da estante Draco escutou alguém resmungando na outra fileira, ele foi olhar para logo intimidar o aluno quando percebeu que era Gina, se aproximou dela e falou.

- Mais cuidado com os livros da escola Weasley, porque tenho certeza que não terá dinheiro pra comprar um novo caso estrague este. – Gina juntava o livro do chão e arrumava as páginas amassadas.

- Não joguei o livro no chão Malfoy ele caiu sem querer, tudo bem que a vontade até era por que to aqui a um tempão e não acho o que preciso. – Gina colocava novamente o livro no lugar e retirava outro.

- Caso continue tratando os livros desse jeito realmente não ira encontrar, nem você nem ninguém mais Weasley. – Malfoy queria provocá-la, tinha acabado de pensar em uma estratégia para dar inicio a sua missão.

- Malfoy vaza daqui, já te disse que não fiz por querer, o livro simplesmente caiu, eu juntei não viu?! – ela mostrava o livro que tinha colocado novamente a estante. - Agora me deixa em paz pra procurar o que preciso. – Gina já tinha alterado a sua voz e sentia que estava perdendo o controle.

- Cala essa boca Weasley, olha bem como você fala comigo. Fica bem quietinha e eu não tiro pontos da Grifinória. – Draco se aproximava da ruiva.

- Como se me importasse, e não calo não Malfoy, se quiser que cale, terá que me fazer calar. – Gina colocava suas mãos na cintura.

- Assim farei então Weasley. – Draco não pensou duas vezes e tomou Gina nos braços, colocou uma das mãos na cintura dela e outra na nuca, a prendeu contra seu corpo e levou sua boca até a dela. Foi tão rápido que Gina nem se deu conta do que Draco iria fazer, apenas sentiu seus fortes braços apertando-a e os lábios dele tomando os dela por inteiro, num beijo intenso. Gina não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, tentou empurrar Draco, mas ele a segurava com força, não queria soltava, Draco continuava abrindo a boca de leve tomando posse dos lábios da ruiva, ele tinha os lábios gostosos e beijava muito bem, Gina sabia que não iria conseguir tira-lo e correspondeu ao beijo. Agora os dois abriam as bocas devagar, com os olhos fechados, voltavam a fechar lentamente os lábios, Draco decidiu aprofundar o beijo e assim o fez, encostou a língua na língua de Gina, ela novamente percebeu onde estava com quem estava e voltou a empurrá-lo. Draco pareceu satisfeito com o que havia acontecido e a soltou devagar, a olhou com o seu sorriso de canto de boca e Gina começava a socá-lo.

- Me solta Malfoy, tira essas mãos de mim e nunca mais volte a me agarrar assim, seu... seu... nojento. – Gina limpava a boca com a manga da sua capa de escola.

- Viu como faço você se calar quando quiser! E não me bata assim, você realmente pareceu gostar Weasley. – Draco segurava os punhos de Gina. – Pronto agora esta melhor, tchau Weasley.

Gina estava com raiva e ao mesmo tempo perdida, se bem entendia Malfoy acabara de agarrar-la numa das fileiras da biblioteca sem que ela mesma esperasse e nem seus empurrões foram capaz de detê-lo, a beijou o quanto quis e ela tinha correspondido por um momento, beijara o Malfoy, não poderia ser, ninguém poderia nem sonhar que isso aconteceu. Gina pegou outro livro, folheou, achou o que precisava e saiu da biblioteca com ele nos braços o mais rápido que podia, não queria ver Draco novamente.

Draco tinha voltado para a fileira em que procurava seu livro sobre os antigenos, ele tinha pensado em irritá-la aponto de conseguir beijá-la e de uma maneira que ela não conseguisse pará-lo.

_Mas isso foi demais, o beijo durou muito_, Draco pensou, saiu do seu controle, ela correspondeu e isto não era o esperado. _A boca dela era carnuda, macia, quente e como beijava bem._

- Para Draco, era apenas mais um beijo, um beijo gostoso verdade, mas apenas mais um e ela é uma Weasley. – era o que mais o intrigava, não imaginava que ela tivesse uma boca tão gostosa de ser beijada, sabia que era por isso que o beijo durou alem do que ele tinha pensado, foi alem do que pensou, não queria ter aprofundado tanto. – Agora está feito, afinal era isto que o lorde queria, foi apenas pelo mestre mais nada, ela ficara intrigada com isso tenho certeza. – Draco tinha esta certeza por que no fundo ele também estava não compreendia muito bem o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Draco folheou mais alguns livros e achou a anotação que faltava, sentou-se na sua mesa, pegou sua pena e começou a escrever. Quando terminou enrolou o seu pergaminho o mais rápido que pode, necessitava urgentemente de um banho afastar todos os pensamentos da sua cabeça e deitar em sua cama, sentia-se exausto.

Gina tinha corrido até a torre da Grifinória, adentrado a sala comunal e se dirigido ao seu quarto, deitou em sua cama tentando entender tudo, mas percebeu que nada fazia sentido e resolveu tomar banho e arrumar-se para descer pro jantar, lembrou-se que Malfoy estaria no Salão, desejou que sua barriga não roncasse de fome, mas esta logo se manifestou e não teve outra maneira, seus amigos já a chamavam pra irem comer.

Draco foi para o jantar, sentou-e em seu habitual lugar, desejou que as garotas não o importunassem tanto hoje, queria comer em paz. Mas isto não aconteceu, Pansy logo sentou-se ao seu lado e veio toda melosa como sempre.

- Draco querido, estava sumido o dia todo, te procurei pela escola, mas não achei. – Pansy alisava os ombros do loiro descendo pelas suas costas.

- Estava ocupado fazendo meus deveres Pan, e aconselho você também fazer os seus. – ele se mexia para tentar fazê-la parar de tocá-lo.

- Meu garoto dedicado. – Dizia Pansy aproximando o rosto e beijando a face de Draco. – Precisamos nos distrair um pouco se é que você me entende Draco. – Ela deslizava uma das mãos pela coxa de Draco, subia aos poucos com o objetivo de provocá-lo.

- Aqui não é lugar pra isso Pan, então vamos jantar. E depois quem sabe nos encontramos em meu dormitório. – Draco deslizou a mão dele sobre a de Pensy e a retirou da sua perna. Mas mesmo assim a garota pareceu feliz.

Do outro lado do salão Gina tinha acabado de olhar para a mesa da Sonserina e viu Parkinson dando um beijo o pescoço de Draco e com um sorriso radiante começava a servir-se.

- É bem mais a cara de Malfoy. – Gina resmungava para si mesma.

- O que disse Gina? – Harry perguntava e olhava para a mesma direção que Gina tinha olhado.

- Nada Harry, só falei que se merecem - ela apontava para Draco e Pansy. – Assim Malfoy se ocupa um pouco e nos deixa em paz né.

- Ele ainda te perturba? – Harry olhava para Draco com raiva já.

- Um pouco Harry, hoje me encheu na biblioteca por ter derrubado um livro, mas eu sei me defender sozinha. – Gina completava quando percebeu que Rony e Harry queriam se pronunciar.

Gina voltou sua atenção à comida, dando ali por encerrada a conversa, não deveria ter deixado Harry perceber que tinha olhado pra Malfoy, mas achava que tinha dado uma boa desculpa, porque na verdade pensara, _perturbou muito mais do que possa imaginar._

Mais tarde Draco estava deitado em sua cama, quando escuta alguém bater, imaginava quem era já, ela não iria desistir até ter o que queria. Draco abriu a porta do seu quarto que abria para uma saleta que tinha no quarto do monitor chefe, abriu o quadro que era de Salazar Slytherin para permitir a entrada de Pansy.

- Oi querido. – Pansy já abraçava Draco pela cintura, mas ele se desvencilhava dela.

- Boa noite Pan, insistente você né? – Draco ia em direção ao quarto seu quarto e Pansy atrás dele.

- Sabe que sou quando realmente quero alguma coisa Draco e eu quero você. – ela o abraçava por trás e beijava-lhe a nuca.

- E quando você não me quer Pansy. – Draco a sentava na cama.

- Isto você tem razão, sabe que não me conformo que tenhamos terminado, mas se você quer levar uma relação assim tão aberta tudo bem eu já disse que aceito. Mas agora te quero como te tive ano passado por varias vezes. – Ela o puxava pra que ele sentasse ao seu lado.

- Mas então você já sabe, eu fico com você, mas depois você vai em direção ao seu dormitório. – Draco levantava da cama.

- Eu sei Draco, sempre foi assim mesmo quando estávamos juntos, agora chega de papinho e vem aqui vem. – Pansy deitava na cama e chamava com uma das mãos pra que Draco deitasse com ela.

Draco deitou sobre o corpo da morena ela o puxou e beijou sua boca, foi inevitável comparar o beijo, os lábios de Gina eram mais macios e quentes, ela beijava muito melhor. Draco sempre achou o beijo de Pansy bom, era caloroso cheio de sedução, continuava sendo ele pensou e começou a massagear a língua dela com a dele, por vezes os dois enrolavam as línguas deixando o beijo cada vez mais ardente.

Draco começou a passar uma das mãos pela lateral do corpo de Pansy, apertava a cintura da garota, foi descendo até chegar à saia, seus dedos puxavam a saia dela para cima até sentir a pele dela, acariciando sua coxa e apertando o quadril da morena.

Parkinson começava a desfazer o nó da gravata de Malfoy, deixando ela pendurada no pescoço após terminar, começando a desabotoar a camisa do loiro, botão por botão ela ia descendo até desabotoar inteira, Draco levantou o corpo e Pansy tirou a camisa. Draco desabotoou a blusa dela muito rápido, ela tirou a gravata e passou pelo pescoço dele puxando para beijá-lo novamente.

Ela deitou sobre ele e começou a beijar-lhe a nuca, passar a língua próxima à orelha, descendo para o peito musculoso do Malfoy, Pansy arranhava a lateral do abdômen do loiro descendo a boca até o centro do abdômen dele e começou a beijar e passar a língua por ele, passando ela de leve próximo ao cós da calça fazendo-o arrepiar. Começava a desabotoar a calça dele abrindo o zíper e deslizando ela pelas pernas do garoto, tocando os dedos na pele desnuda.

Parkinson sentou-se sobre Malfoy ele começou a desabotoar o sutiã dela, a morena já sentia que ele estava muito excitado, afastou-se um pouco e levou a mão até o membro de Draco, por cima da cueca dele ela passou a mão, o sentiu contorcer-se e gemer baixinho.

Draco não agüentando mais e jogou a garota na cama, arrancou sua saia e calcinha ao mesmo tempo, sugando o bico do seio de Pansy ele levou a mão até o órgão dela, tocando-a por fora estimulando seu clitóris sentindo-a molhar-se, Pansy o arranhava e pedia para que ele a penetrasse. Ele sem pensar duas vezes, pegou sua varinha e apontou para seu pênis, murmurando o feitiço de proteção _Protectus_, apenas afastando a cueca encaixou-se entre as pernas de Pan, a penetrando de uma só vez, ambos gemeram e Draco já começara a se movimentar dentro dela.

Parkinson arranhava as costas de Malfoy e este aumentava a intensidade entrando e saindo dela com força, ele sabia que os gemidos dela eram de dor e prazer então não parou. Draco deixou seu rosto na nuca dela e ouvia ela pedir mais e assim o fazia, dava mais satisfazendo o desejo dele e dela. Os movimentos já estavam rápidos demais, os corpos dos dois estavam extremamente colados, ate que Draco não agüentando mais se entregou a vontade do próprio corpo, chegou ao seu orgasmo e sentia uma sensação gostosa passar pelo corpo, ele gemia e escutava Pansy gemer também ao seu ouvido.

Estava exausto, saiu de cima da garota e deitou sobre seu travesseiro, Pansy se dirigiu a ele, deu um selinho e Draco apenas falou.

- Muito bem Pan, teve o que queria não é? – Draco a olhava sem a menor expressão.

- Sim Draco, você foi ótimo como sempre. – Ela sabia que deveria se retirar, pegou suas roupas no chão e começou a se vestir.

- Você também não é nada mal. – ele piscava com um dos olhos, e Pan sabia que isto era um grande elogio vindo de um Malfoy, ela sorriu para ele.

- Vou terminar de me vestir e vou Draco, tenha uma boa noite tá querido. – Ela falava toda melosa para ele, Draco não gostava de garotas melosas, mas aturava Pan.

- Está certo, eu vou para meu banho. Até amanha Pan, boa noite. – Virou as costas e se dirigiu para o banheiro.

Ele deixava a água morna cair sobre seu cabelo, às vezes Draco pensava como Parkinson era tão durona, ríspida e adorar ofender os outros, mas com ele as vezes ela era melosa demais. Esse foi um dos motivos pelo qual o fizera deixar dela, porque quando vinha de muito dengo chegava a ser chata.

Draco terminou seu banho e deitou-se na cama, se cobriu e não demorou muito para pegar no sono.


End file.
